


【FF14|于桑】ラブレター・フロム・何か（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [57]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间线3.4和5.0.*迫害NPC系列之从5.0更新开始就想试一试的迫害阿尔博特。暗战粉请勿表我，无恶意，就是想试试阿尔博特眼里的那俩货。*题目为TV动画《超訳百人一首 うた恋い》OP（演唱者ecosystem），是我很喜欢的一首歌。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 5





	【FF14|于桑】ラブレター・フロム・何か（END）

【1】

领路人是个怪家伙，这不用解释，光用看的都知道。倒也不是说非要人摘了面罩才敢取信，不过真到了出事时，你想想你连你的同伙名字和样貌都说不出来，那人又随时可能背叛你，自然不敢把后背托付出去。

同伴还是知根知底共患难同进退连死亡都携手并进的好——当然好，简直好翻天了，阿尔伯特无不骄傲地环顾自己的挚友们，并白了那领路人一眼。

领路人耸耸肩，一场孰优孰劣的较量在这一秒钟无声宣判胜负。阿尔伯特不怕这领路人给自己穿小鞋，毕竟同为艾里迪布斯手下，暗之战士一行五人，领路人身边顶多带个蛇心，那小家伙又早早去光之战士身边混了，剩下他们五比一，一二三四五上山打老虎，饶是他领路人比肩天上智多星，一又三分之二个臭皮匠也能拿得下。

不过阿尔伯特不止一次在执行计划过程中感觉自己被领路人坑了。就拿他们遇上光之战士等人那一次来说，阿尔伯特差点陷在跟那个半路横插的双剑士打斗的爽快劲儿出不来。事后阿尔伯特想想，总觉得领路人是故意的。领路人肯定早就知道光之战士那伙儿在龙堡参天高地四处寻人，自己和同伴又走得风生水起不管不顾，召唤蛮神也挡不住龙族和自由脑一派的眼，如此推算，在龙堡参天高地跟光之战士碰上头就是必然的，而龙堡参天高地上，有那个双剑士。

这么一想，阿尔伯特在与光之战士不期而遇交手试水这件事上获得的被坑了的感觉就越来越重了。那个领路人原本就是光之战士的同伴，在光之战士寻找双剑士之前肯定跟领路人至少提过一嘴。也就是说，领路人应该早就知道，那个双剑士就在龙堡参天高地。但领路人并没有跟阿尔伯特警告过这件事；又也许，领路人认为那个双剑士存在的本身就是警告。

“光之战士的队伍里，有一个能跟阿尔伯特实力不相上下的双剑士。”

“不用你告诉他，布兰荷尔兹。”阿尔伯特冷冷打断了布兰荷尔兹的汇报，“领路人自己知道。”

领路人扬起了眉毛。

“如此断言的理由是？”

“那些家伙都是你原来的同伴吧？你想用那些家伙潜在的武力警告我们？”

“阁下的意思是，那些人的武力，居然能溃荡诸位的决心。”

“你要这么说，我就只当你的确这么想了。”

“因为我并不明白，一个突然出现的双剑士，怎么强劲到足对您造成敲击警铃般的影响呢。”

“那家伙是——”阿尔伯特突然眯细了眼，“难道你原本觉得他不够？”

“恰恰相反……我不知道。也许就像阁下认为的一样吧，我在试探。那个人的水平……在您之上，与您相当，抑或……其实不过一张草纸的强度，”领路人将手中的纸烧尽，“他的突袭，不是很有用吗？”

“那你告诉我，现在，作为那家伙原来的同伴，我要听到你亲口说出来的情报——他到底有多强。”

领路人合上眼想了想。每当领路人合起眼想事情时，禁书库的宁静中的神秘感就格外地恰如其分。

“很遗憾，我不知道。”许久后领路人答道，“那是个会成长的战士。”

【2】

纳耶贝尔后来说，他不认为领路人在骗人或是虚张声势。纳耶贝尔身上有股近似于领路人的沉静，他的评价让阿尔伯特感到了同为沉静之人特有的共鸣。阿尔伯特不太是滋味，毕竟纳耶贝尔是纳耶贝尔，领路人是领路人。平心而论，他对领路人这种背叛了同伴的家伙没有多少好感，说排斥和鄙视都不为过，更别提要听领路人变着法子说教。纳耶贝尔帮着领路人说话，阿尔伯特是不太乐意的。

“你不会只想找我陪你嚼领路人的舌根吧？”纳耶贝尔观察着阿尔伯特的脸色，“我觉得那家伙……如果换做是我，可能也会像你这样，先想办法判断那个双剑士的实力和我们的差距，一般我们要询问一个知情人，也是想得到直接回答。领路人不可能不知道这一点，况且，给出正面回答，很容易取得我们信任。背叛了原来同伴的人，为了要给自己争取下一个栖身之地，不断出卖曾经同伴的真实情报是最有效的办法。面对我们五个人，我想不出领路人不这么做的理由。”

“说不定他只想掩盖自己无能？”

“我们和领路人才认识多久，他就能把我们的路线和分工安排得非常清楚。这你不否认吧？这么一段时间来，领路人交给我们的计划都是合理妥当的，我们谁都没被安排不合适的工作。不止是职能，每次分工都贴合大家个性、回避弱点。”

“这点我倒是没有意见……”

“那么，他不是说不出那个双剑士的实力。”纳耶贝尔很是困苦地顿了顿，好像承认某件事也和承认自己难言之隐一般难受，“……我明白这种感觉。‘不知道’就是‘不知道’。”

“大致比较一下还是可以的吧?”

“可能这就是领路人说那个双剑士会成长的关系……有些事和他预想的不同。说不定这一秒，领路人认为双剑士比我们弱，下一秒，那个双剑士就成长得超过了我们；或者本来我们水平持平，但到下一次见面时，我们之间的距离就增大了。”

“这也太夸张了，我不会给那家伙时间的。”

“有这种自信固然好，不过我想，可以试着和领路人打听下那个双剑士的情况，分析弱点，还有成长的原因。领路人的警告也不完全没用……有那样的战斗力跟光之战士在一起，的确不能掉以轻心。”

阿尔伯特苦兮兮瘪了下嘴。

“真的，纳耶贝尔。”他抱着斧头，“我就是来找你说领路人坏话的。”

【3】

阿尔伯特很快就后悔听从了纳耶贝尔的建议，并一再坚定了自己的看法：领路人是个怪家伙。他甚至毫不怀疑，领路人会错了意，把他探听那个双剑士情报的行为视作友好表现。

“我一问，那家伙就满脸发光。你懂吗，纳耶贝尔？”

“你怎么问他的？”

“我就问他，嘿领路人，跟我说说那个双剑士吧。”

纳耶贝尔皱起眉：“我觉得你的交流方式也有问题。”

“啊？啊？”

“跟背叛者聊起曾经的同伴，这就是一种……”纳耶贝尔举起手挥了两下，“想了解领路人的念头胜过了解那个双剑士的表现。”

“你怎么也这么想？我当然是要打听那个双剑士的情报啊？”

“那你应该用我这种语气，冷酷无情地问他。比如‘老实点，告诉我，那个双剑士到底怎么回事。敢不老实我就把你的头拧下来’。”

“这未免也太刻意了！”

“我们没有时间跟他慢慢聊。你可能真该学学怎么套这种人的话，而不是说什么都好像在跟人交朋友。”

“真的吗？我看起来不够凶吗？”

纳耶贝尔认认真真端详了男人半晌：“浓眉大眼，一副好人样儿。”

阿尔伯特拉下脸来。“我们都做不成好人了。”

“你说这话的时候才比较像是那么回事。好了，就记着这种心情，去问吧。”

于是阿尔伯特气势汹汹地找上领路人，一步跨进领路人的安全区域。那菁灵族——在这个世界是叫精灵族——反应不慢，果断合起手册，用书脊抵住阿尔伯特的胸甲。

“纵然阁下方才与我的对谈意味不明，且目的未抵，我想我们之间的关系，也没有亲近到足可以用拥抱开场。”

“你有同样觉悟真令人开心，我当然不愿意跟没自觉的蠢货说要紧事。怎么样？照实说了吧，那个双剑士的事情。不用拐弯抹角，也不要跟我耍花样，做个聪明人，识趣点。”

“嚯……这回，想听哪方面的呢？”

“怎么还有哪方面的？他会什么、不会什么之类的——”

领路人好像突然笑了下，令阿尔伯特背上一阵恶寒。

“我不介意告诉阁下他的弱点。现在的他，我还没能亲眼见到和触摸到，仅听您等人转述，也许弱点增加了而我不清楚也说不定。不过，过去的弱点，应该不会轻易消失。”

“等会儿。”阿尔伯特猛地一懵，“什么弱点要摸到？……不对。”领路人态度转变太快，反而叫他有种不妙感觉，“过去的弱点是……”

“是非常容易掌握和利用的弱点，或可说是致命的。他对以太的敏感度超过常人，由于太过轻易便会招来被精练的危险，所以他不能进入召唤蛮神的场所……”

阿尔伯特惊讶不已，说要听弱点，这个弱点也太大了吧？他瞬间想出至少五个把那双剑士拉进陷阱弄死的办法，却又相信领路人一定还留有后话。

谁知阿尔伯特等了半晌，没听到领路人吱声。

“然后呢？”

领路人歪歪脑袋：“您希望有什么样的‘然后’？”

“就这么简单？不会吧。就这么简单的话，我有一大堆杀了他的手段。”

“自然没有如此简单……如果时间富余，”领路人慢慢收回抵在阿尔伯特面前的书，“能否请您再仔细描述一次，您见到他时的样子？”

阿尔伯特虽是不解，但也想不到说出来的损失。把小队一行从见到光之战士等人，再到那名双剑士落地、交战的全过程描述一回后，领路人敲敲额头：“果不出我所料……”

“什么啊？”

“您对光之战士出手，是为了试一试他们的战力。而当时他们已被压制，双剑士却进击得义无反顾。那个人……是我们之中，飞在风的前方的鸟。他能探知、分析，在全面掌握局势后，以情报作风向标，指引大家迈上胜利之路。他不忌惮人数以及诸位已经对光之战士造成的伤害、独自迎战……洞察的能力和出于守护之心的爆发力，综合在一起，这才是较难对付的地方。”

“——对哦，那里是唯一脑窟穴，我们才刚刚打败了罗波那。”

“是的……那个地方，本应是以他的体质来说，不该靠近的区域。”

“难道体质改变了？”

“体质若能随意改变，早在我离开他们之前，我会优先为他做到这件事。”

阿尔伯特觉得自己最好以后抽空仔细追究一下领路人的话。

“……况且，您也说过，他盖着左眼……事实上，他在体质上的弱点，会被他用决心、毅力和原有的战斗力克服下去。只要是为了守护大家……”

“不要命了也没关系？”

领路人点了点头。

“我明白了。”阿尔伯特注意到领路人的眼神多少还是有些忧愁，“你最好在担心我们的计划会因为那家伙的存在而受到阻碍。”

“事实上，我并不担心。”

“啊？”

“诸位皆为身经百战之将，那些人的最大战斗力，您已经试过了。然而一时上风归一时，并不能代表光之战士的全部。您心中应该是有数的。”

“哼嗯，说的是啊。”

“决心，能带来多大的力量……一次试探，可窥一斑。那么，只要不让他们拧在一起便好……那个人，我会想办法拖住。”

“你能有什么办法？”

但领路人安然放下原先的书，拿起另一本，明示对话接近结束。阿尔伯特不服气，想再提醒这神秘莫测的领路人几句，以免这人斩不断过往羁绊，节外生枝。虽然阿尔伯特的本意并非一定要杀掉光之战士的所有同伴不可——他很清楚同伴的重要性，也明白有些事做过头了则会造成反效果，在守护重要同伴之时，光之战士定不会输给他——然而领路人仅仅露在面罩外的双眼深邃，阿尔伯特看了，也像是跟着落进深谷。他对领路人改换阵营的动机产生了一丝怀疑，倘若这个人还在光之战士身边，一定是颇被依赖的军师才对。呆在光之战士身边还愁不出名不获利吗？

其实光之战士及其同伴早已不是谜团。阿尔伯特越看领路人，越感到心底发沉。

“我可先说了，你别不小心把自己套进去。如果一个不好，我会连你一起消灭。”

领路人的瞳色浅，可每次点头表示承诺时，这双瞳孔的金色都流过一种掺了墨一般的凝重。像他说出“铭记五内”，阿尔伯特再不喜欢和信任他，也觉得这个人是真的将承诺烙进了内脏。

【4】

过了些天，阿尔伯特又一次气势汹汹找上领路人的门。

可是领路人不在禁书库，阿尔伯特就踢开了领路人另一个据说名叫沙之家的据点。

彼时领路人正打扫房间，阿尔伯特刚进大厅，一脚就绊住了门边的簸箕。

“怎么回事，你这家伙——不是说拖住他吗？”

领路人手里举着一根装了抹布的棍子，在半空里挥来挥去。阿尔伯特一逼近，话音未落也未听见领路人答话，居然先给扫下的灰尘激出了个喷嚏。

“据我所知，他为了看护从嘉·诺玛蕾手中逃走的女孩……停留在风与雪环绕重围的山之都。至此，两只紧追我等步伐的飞鸟，都已折起羽翼、与同伴汇合归巢。就结果来说，在下想不出失职所在。”

这回领路人没有戴面罩，只是在领子上围了一条防尘的围巾。阿尔伯特先是一停——领路人长得好看，他倒不是没通过对方脸部轮廓推测过。可正面一瞧，阿尔伯特忍不住将他和纳耶贝尔比对了几下。纳耶贝尔更好看，阿尔伯特在心里执拗起来，而后打起架势：“这下你那些过去的同伴就知道我们的行踪了。那两个家伙，尤其是那个女孩，只要活得下来，肯定会把这件事说出去。还有，她可是从禁书库开始就看到你了的。”阿尔伯特越说越来气。当时他没能追上那个双剑士——那双剑士带着一个少女，居然也能逃出去——嘉·诺玛蕾追是追上了，但论单打独斗，诺玛蕾不敌那双剑士。按诺玛蕾的话来说，射伤少女之后，那双剑士明显怒气冲冲。多亏诺玛蕾跑得不慢，那双剑士又要照顾身边少女，战局才没演变成你死我活。

一想到待会儿还得安抚家里那只又气又跳的小野猫，阿尔伯特的脑壳子一阵闷疼。

“……我早已提醒过诸位，他基于守护之心的爆发力不容小觑。诚然，一位知晓我底细的少女在灭口之箭下存活，应是我之不幸……但我仍有余地。过去这么久以来，连这沙之家任由诸位进出都无人察觉，更何况是一口之词、脱罪洗责。我诚恳请求，诸位不需在我的问题上太过纠缠。至今，大家的计划未曾偏离星辰起落的轨道，不是么。”

“你承诺拖住那个双剑士在先，光跟我说没事，又演变成这样，叫我怎么相信？”

“先生……”领路人在木架子上洒了点水，用抹布擦去，“您对我的怀疑，是不会因为我在这里辩解而减轻分毫的。我能做的唯有……告诉您我的想法，您自行判断，如何？”

阿尔伯特嫌恶地远离了流淌着脏水的木架，抓来一张擦净后的椅子坐下。

“你说。”

“我猜，您从没变过魔术。”

“魔术是什么？”他烦透了领路人不着边际的开场。

“啊……容我换个说法。我将那双剑士拖延在伊修加德，也需有个理由，并顺理成章地……连同尾随之眼一并除去。当然，幸与不幸，双子般难舍难分……嘉·诺玛蕾女士射伤了她，恰巧给了双剑士一个停留在伊修加德照管的基础。也只有是伤，而非杀灭，未让双剑士在那时也爆发开来，成为一柄直插进诸位中央的利剑。”

“那我还得谢谢你咯？”

“……冷漠谢意，反不如正面指摘温暖。毕竟让那位少女受伤，不是我的本意。况且，再严重下去，我也失去了一个很大的……能继续从他们身上探听到动向的依靠……”

领路人背过身去，沉默地擦洗木架。抹布粗糙，擦得架子啪嚓啪嚓的，偌大厅堂里，一时只剩这点细碎。

阿尔伯特听得见细碎中领路人一丁点消沉的吸气声，忽然生出少许一些怜悯。这家伙也是个可怜虫，为了所谓的真理……阿尔伯特心底暗暗苦笑，不由得联想起自己。都是以为自己在做正确的事，实际上走在错误道路上的人；同样也是用自以为正确的做法，让结果背离了故乡多少人祈盼。他稍微理解领路人一点了。

他百无聊赖环顾四周，领路人借打扫卫生整理了情绪，擦洗完毕后洗净手，给他端来了水。他们的距离好像在一杯水之间拉近了点儿，领路人提议留在沙之家用餐，阿尔伯特就无所谓地随口答应，打算叫上拉蜜蜜和嘉·诺玛蕾。

“那我便先行外出……取点食材。请您在此处静候片刻……”

领路人看向阿尔伯特的目光带着点感激，近似于阿尔伯特在旅途中见到的无数受过他帮助的人。阿尔伯特不好意思地别开脸。

“我也没帮你什么。”暗之战士小声咕哝，没让走开的领路人听见，“就是觉得你也是……”

也许是同类。阿尔伯特找了个借口。趁领路人外出，阿尔伯特闲来无事，在沙之家里随意转了转。据说领路人的这个组织同样背过黑锅，几经风雨后总部撤换，这所铭记了一场灵灾诸多牺牲的指挥所随着搬迁落入萧条。既然总部搬迁后还一直呆在这儿，这个领路人大约很念旧——阿尔伯特对待屋里摆设的手法小心多了，即使明知屋里没人，进入仓库、办公室和房间之前，阿尔伯特也还是先敲过门了才进。

他注意到有个办公室摆设的房间格外明亮，墙上画框虽是空的，却被人仔细擦拭保养过，办公桌上摆了一束新鲜的花。按照阿尔伯特对这个沙之家所在地的风俗了解，这束花应该价格不菲。整间办公室由于摆着这束花，淡淡光线里飘着细细粉尘，凝固着一股怀念气息。阿尔伯特被屋里的思念搅得有些心乱，连忙拔腿离开，轻手轻脚关好门。

如果这一切都是领路人做的……阿尔伯特对领路人“可怜可悲”的感受更重了。

而后他爬到二楼，敲开走廊第一个房间。本来他只想随便走走，敲敲门，算是重温一下过去自己过去做冒险者、走在旅馆中挨个敲开朋友们的房门叫醒他们——时不时要到外头去找醉倒路边的布兰登——的感觉，谁知这第一个房间并没锁，门一敲就开了。

阿尔伯特站在门口朝内望望，一种油然而生的敌意让他非常确信，这个房间属于那名双剑士。本来房间的整洁程度不亚于先前的办公室，阿尔伯特还以为是领路人惯性使然，但他又注意到屋里有更多近期被使用过的痕迹，像是磨刀石、药瓶、绷带卷和换洗衣物，还有一张丢在床边的皱巴巴床单。

他听见领路人回来的声音，赶忙凑到走廊栏杆边，朝下喊了一声：“喂，领路人。”

领路人似乎未对阿尔伯特的所处位置有任何意见：“请问有什么我能帮忙的？”

“你的房间在哪？”

这下领路人的脸色就变得奇怪了，阿尔伯特亦奇怪地发觉精灵族的脸色在灯光下出现了明显的红晕。

“请问您要在我的房间里……”

“让我看看。”

领路人犹豫着放下手中食材，走上二楼亲自打开了第二个房间门。

“我房间无甚特点可……”

“……好乱。”

“抱歉。”

阿尔伯特惊讶于素日里整洁端庄如领路人，房间竟然杂乱似杂草丛。

“乱得太惊人了……我以为只有布兰荷尔兹才会这样，我们还得为了他弄坏旅社物品赔钱。”

“研究期间，心情嘈杂起来……这样的房间，您不进去为好。”

“也就是说，你一直在用这个屋子啊。”

“是的，正如您所见……”

阿尔伯特抱起胳膊：“那么，那个双剑士最近回来过，还来过不止一次。”

领路人挑了挑眉毛。“……原来如此。”他很快领悟阿尔伯特所指，“您认为我将诸位的行踪泄露给了他。”

“不然呢？他回来干什么，跟你坐下吃个饭？”

领路人干咳一声，手扶着门扇：“来……商议，一些……今后的……”他竟显出些羞愧。

“要是你商谈的内容对我们有利，我也不至于再指责你。”领路人变成这样，倒让阿尔伯特感觉自己欺负对方欺负过头了。虽说他们之间不存在什么“人际政治”，不过既然好歹共事一场，做人留一线的江湖心得依旧适用。

“在结果上，是对我们有利的……”领路人刻意挡了挡，却被阿尔伯特拨到一边。

“藏了什么？”阿尔伯特从领路人挡起的位置上捡起一团黑色的柔软的布，发现它古里古怪地被什么东西黏在一起。他还以为是什么密信，撕开一瞧，立即冷笑出声，“你该找个女人了，领路人。”

布团内赫然结着一层精斑。阿尔伯特嫌恶地想丢开它，但被领路人接到一旁，换成一块干净毛巾给阿尔伯特擦手。

“有些事无法强求。”领路人说，“出身如此，性别亦然，情爱更是。”

【5】

后来那晚，阿尔伯特仰望着星空。他祈求将这片星空带回故乡，然而事与愿违。他发现自己也许又犯了一次错误，不是错在忽视了领路人，而是错在轻信无影。随水晶代言人返回第一世界途中，阿尔伯特——阿尔博特——读到了深切的情感。有水晶代言人自己，亦有水晶代言人眼中的至亲挚友。阿尔伯特明白、猜测水晶代言人心中自存底数，或许她和他们一样，不论是过去的日子还是故土都回不去了。

跟双剑士再见和决战时的战意怒火被青蓝色的以太海流抚平。阿尔博特在水晶代言人的记忆里见到了那个男人的脸，用这一点时间，慢慢理解自己为什么会输给光之战士及其同伴。

照说论力量和决心，他们是不会输的，怪就怪在领路人身上。并非阿尔博特不服，只是细想起来，他羡慕光之战士的好运。

“如果那时候……也有一个领路人这样的家伙在……”

也不是说纳耶贝尔不行。可是连席尔瓦都是被欺骗的那一个……阿尔博特孤独地跟在水晶代言人身后。

他不像那个双剑士一样有愿意舍命保护的人吗？不是。双剑士一次次冲到同伴面前亮出武器、远超过一个暗处祭出刺杀之剑角色的舍身姿态，阿尔博特再熟悉不过了。明明布兰登就是这样的，而在朋友们眼中，阿尔博特也是这样。还有领路人的忍辱负重与智慧，席尔瓦也曾有过。或许是命运未曾选中他们——阿尔博特不禁用领路人的语气感慨。可能别人说的伴月之星，在真正的光面前，都要黯然退场。

“喂，水晶代言人……敏菲利亚。你说，要是那个于里昂热愿意帮我们忙的话，会不会就是我们赢了？”

水晶代言人望着阿尔博特，温柔地摇头。

而后阿尔博特沉入长达百年的浑浑噩噩之中，无法思考，也想不出答案。再醒来时，光之战士已然讽刺地变成了暗之战士，带着他走在故乡的残局上。他又一次见到了领路人和那个双剑士，而双剑士则换了个身份，带着一个小女孩。

阿尔博特很少与光之战士聊起他们，百年后再睁眼，充满怀念的故事多于谈及不过寥寥几面之缘的对手。尽管偶尔阿尔博特面对“四德”之危，还是会忧伤地想起曾被于里昂热寄托了思念的那间沙之家办公室。这个世界早就没有罪人的容身之地了，继承敏菲利亚名号的光之巫女伤感着自身不曾在此世间留下一丝痕迹时，阿尔博特隔着生死的隔膜，也不知该不该让现任暗之战士转达安慰，探讨探讨他与光之巫女的处境孰优孰劣。

但这一程旅途也不全是生与死的愁苦。阿尔博特犹记得自己远远跟在暗之战士身后，眺见于里昂热带着光之巫女与双剑士并肩行走，无意间又注意到那菁灵族一手牵着少女，另一只垂在身侧的手尾指勾着双剑士的，还随口开了个玩笑，说于里昂热和以前拉蜜图有点儿像，没事就拿自己的手指来玩。

他受到暗之战士诡异的一瞥。

“干、干什么？”

“我以前都没发现，阿尔博特……你很迟钝啊？”

“啥？我可是大家的知心大哥！”

暗之战士同样望望那边三人，耸耸肩坐在伊尔美格的一块石头上，叹了口气。

“干嘛叹气啊，喂？”

“我就是在想，人的迟钝还能分这么多种……唉。”

阿尔博特丈二摸不着头脑，再去看那领路人，仍是嫌弃得要命。

“到底怎么了啊？”

【6】

就是有那么一回，阿尔博特夜半无事，也看腻了暗之战士流着口水大大咧咧的睡脸，挠挠头在水晶都里晃悠。一边感慨夜空美丽，阿尔博特一边端详夜半时分仍不停止忙碌的人影，无意间撞见了个难堪的场面。

他倒退几步，不敢相信，而后转回暗之战士的屋子，跑得都快想起还保有肉体时疾跑后喘不上气的感觉了。

“喂！快醒醒啊！”

“干嘛……”

“我看见，啊——那个，领路人——杀了那个——”

暗之战士睡眼惺忪爬起来，拿着衣服听了一半，听到后半就丢下衣服躺了回去，一副丧气得很的样子。

“你怎么回事，不去看看那两个家伙？说不定是吵架了，这可是人命啊，还有你们现在在第一世界不是……”

“你就是迟钝。”暗之战士瘪兮兮地，“明天就没事了。”

“什么？怎么可能？我看那家伙，就是白色那个，脸都憋红了？”

“别管他们，也别在半夜靠近他们屋子，耳朵会脏掉的。”

暗之战士卷起被子，不再理会阿尔博特闹腾，独自沉沉睡了。被丢下的阿尔博特抓了半天脑袋，还是不太放心，又去了刚才那个地方一次。

那里是彷徨阶梯亭的苗圃一角，没有阿马罗和陆行鸟的气味，夜风清凉。方才红着脸似乎快被憋死了的双剑士——现在该叫绝枪战士了——正如暗之战士所言平安无事，正靠着墙坐着，手臂挽着领路人的肩而后者别扭地曲着身体，靠在男人身上打盹。阿尔博特四处瞧不见几乎不离开他们俩的少女，只得将目光锁在醒着的男人身上。可那男人也不是省油的灯，没几秒就准确地朝阿尔博特这一侧望来，好像真的看见了他一样。

“谁在那里？”

阿尔博特莫名打了个寒颤，赶紧在男人面前挥挥手。不过男人其实看不见他，只能紧皱起眉毛。

“你最好是无害的。不过算了，能混进这里的有害幽灵，也就无影而已吧。”

“搞什么啊这家伙……”阿尔博特松了口气，又忍不住抱怨起来，“亏我真的把你当对手。”

“怨气别太大了，小心我叫水晶公来除灵。”

“喂，我可是你超重视的敏菲利亚留下的幽灵啊——啧，不是。你到底看不看得见？”

阿尔博特有意敛起气息，这回那个男人才弯起眼睛笑了笑。

“这样就好多了，刚才真是像怨灵一样让人不舒服。”

阿尔博特猛地记起领路人曾说过这个男人对以太的敏感体质。他开始怀疑那种体质到底是好事还是坏事，毕竟这男人在阿尔博特面前，似乎从不因交战场所临近蛮神召唤地点而退缩过。

“领路人就是仰赖你这种人吗？”

那男人不再对阿尔博特的气息感兴趣，别开的视线投向水晶都的穹顶。似乎是想到什么不好的事，男人轻声叹着，拿起于里昂热睡得软绵绵的一只手放到嘴边。

那个吻将阿尔博特吓得慌忙扭开脸，忽而在数秒中想通了不少。等暗之战士发觉并跑出悬挂公馆找来时，阿尔博特正为自己想通的事实震得一愣一愣。

“怎么这么晚还出来散步？”男人自然地同暗之战士打起了招呼，也不对此时姿势做任何解释。

暗之战士用一种刚刚听到阿尔博特描述的复杂表情看着两个同伴，同时暗示阿尔博特准备开溜。

“没有，就是听说你们俩还没回去，公馆管理员有点担心，托我出来看看。”

“我和于里昂热谈事情。”

“没吵架吧？”

“能吵什么。”

“敏菲利亚的事……”

“这几年于里昂热一直帮着忙照料，没事的。”

“也别太独占，大家都很关心她。”

男人撇了撇嘴：“知道啦。早点休息吧。”

暗之战士暗地里拖着阿尔博特，阿尔博特却还惊魂未定。

“我想通了！那两个家伙是……”

“嗯，对。”

“是男人啊！”

暗之战士讥诮地干笑了声。

“不，我要说的不是这个。”阿尔博特搜肠刮肚地找词儿，“那时候领路人答应过我们，会替我们拖住那个双剑士。后来还问我魔术什么的，还有……”阿尔博特恍然大悟，“他根本就不是拖住那个男的。他是——让那家伙做内应！”

“嗯哼。”

“然后还有……等一下，既然是领路人叫出水晶代言人，还请她来第一世界，那那个双剑士……那个光之巫女……”

这回暗之战士也做不出无所谓的模样了，脚步顿在公馆的台阶上。

“就算再关心，我们几个在这件事上，都算外人。”

“你就放着他们不管了？”

“不是不管，是帮得上的地方真的不多。”

“那、那个——”阿尔博特真的着急了。暗之战士也是一个爱护同伴的人，他想不通是什么原因能让这样的人退避三舍。然而有一种结果，阿尔博特还是能通过经验预料到的，“——再这么下去，那家伙可能比较危险。”

“你说谁？”

“那个双剑士。哈！我完全明白了，之前领路人在我们眼皮底下做的那些小动作。还有那个男人，他会很拼命……领路人提到过。原来如此！所以我说那家伙可能比较危险。”

他意外地在暗之战士脸上看到了沮丧。

“那我也没有办法。换做是你呢？肯定也愿意代替每个朋友去拼命吧。”

“那当然。”

“拉蜜图呢？”

“拉蜜图……怎么突然提起拉蜜图？”

暗之战士慢吞吞地继续走：“给我讲讲拉蜜图的故事吧。”

【7】

“那个领路人真的丢下那家伙不管了！”

不久后阿尔博特又对暗之战士大叫大嚷。

“他不是知道那家伙的弱点吗？怎么能让那家伙一个人带着光之巫女去找食罪灵？你看，这不就……”

暗之战士只是抿着嘴跑向炼金医疗馆。

“领路人自己也不过来看看？”

“这哪是我们能评价的啊。”

“那男人差点死了！”

“于里昂热不可能不知道。”

“知道了还这么决定？至少带一个会治疗魔法的人在身边吧？”

“情势所逼，当时也没有空，于里昂热肯定会选择战事更紧张的地方。”

阿尔博特跺了下脚。他也见到暗之战士懊丧，但两人都想不出别的法子。

“之前领路人也是，明知道那男人的体质弱点，还让他跟你去蛮神召唤场。”

“因为有必要吧。”

“喂，你是不知道，那段日子里我可是看见过了的。领路人不是什么冷酷无情的混账，他……”阿尔博特想描述自己在沙之家中所见，但思考片刻后，选择了改口，“……是明知痛苦也会这么决定么？”

“可能吧。”

“死了也没关系？”

“可能他们俩觉得没关系。”

“喂喂……你也不想想办法。”

“我不清楚他们在过去三年里都决定了什么，我只知道他们自己有办法，至少能让敏菲利亚渡过这一关。”

“……好吧。”阿尔博特只能认了，“我也搞不懂领路人。那干脆这样，你去看看那家伙，我去看看领路人。他那边……我也有点在意。”

“替我看看莱楠。”

征得暗之战士同意，阿尔博特抽身转回奥斯塔尔严命城。一到严命城，阿尔博特也听见莱楠对于里昂热发问，怎么不休息休息去看看送回水晶都的桑克瑞德。

于里昂热什么都没说，只是回过身寻找下一个救助对象时，阿尔博特没错过他的哀伤神情。

于是阿尔博特改变了看法。“肯定都是那个桑克瑞德不好。”他蹲在暗之战士的床头柜上大声埋怨，“能让领路人露出那种表情的男人，肯定不行。我是没机会了，你绝对不能让自己的女人也变成这样。”

但那暗之战士答道：“总有一天我会让拉蜜图安息，你再多跟我讲讲她的故事吧。”

阿尔博特被他噎得难受，想起拉蜜图亦免不了难过，聊到暗之战士睡着后，阿尔博特再次独自夜游。这回他替暗之战士和桑克瑞德担心起领路人了，走来走去，决定无视暗之战士的忠告，到领路人房里探望一下。若是看到了领路人的什么，也好提醒暗之战士，多关心关心同伴心事。

“该不会又是乱七八糟的吧……”阿尔博特记得伊尔美格的庄园也是一团乱，想来领路人这三年里独处期间一定还有不少未解决的烦心苦恼。穿墙进门前阿尔博特仍旧礼貌地先敲了敲门，随后才跨进去；而后他看了两眼，一时没看清屋里人体的结构。

他又穿墙而出，扶着墙壁瞪大眼睛，再像一个幽灵该有的模样那样，把脑袋伸进墙里。

“好你个领路人！”阿尔博特缩回脑袋时冲着房门嚷嚷，“亏我真的在担心你！”

他大步冲向暗之战士房间，恰巧碰上暗之战士追着他跑出来。问他看到了什么，他便气咻咻扔下一句“可恶”，头也不回。

暗之战士跟回屋内，瞧着阿尔博特脸色，猜也猜到了来龙去脉。

“都叫你不要靠近了。”

“你怎么不早告诉我？”

“我哪知道你这么挂念于里昂热，还以为你最多就像提醒我保护好双胞胎那样提醒我几句就完了呢。”

“你也看到过？”

暗之战士闷声闷气地回答：“我是由桑克瑞德招揽进组织的。”

“跟这有什么关系……”

“再这么问我就睡觉了啊。”

“睡吧睡吧。”阿尔博特也没心情闲聊，“我不管了。”他冲着天花板，先是一抹脸，努力把数分钟前看到的交叠身躯、交缠肢体以及那双剑士的表情忘掉，再给自己打气鼓劲，“我不管了！”

END.


End file.
